Half Real
by DeathBright
Summary: When Sam is taken by Pete so that Maleficent can once more have a body, A blast from the past, puppet Riku now Danny must save her!
1. Chapter 1

Darkness pulled Riku, but he couldn't fight it. It pulled him down, but for the most part he was just flouting in darkness, as far as the eye could see, not even a speck of light. However he wasn't scared, but more… sad. He was young, not even a week old, and he was already dead. Though he didn't want to die, be dead, whatever he was now. He might be a fake, but he could still feel with his fake heart. He knew what he wanted, just like real people, he had emotions; sadness, anger, desire.

But life wasn't fair, was it?

He never got a chance. Nobodies did, the Organization XIII was _why_ there are heartless and nobodies and they had chances! So why did he have to suffer for their misdoing?

There really wasn't anything real about him was there? From his heart to the memories inside it, there was nothing that wasn't a copy of someone else's. Sora's fake memories... why, then, did they feel so real to him? Likely because he didn't have any of his own and no grounds to contrast real from fake.

But there was something that belonged to him, that even though he shared with the nobodies, it was still his without having to be someone else's first. It was a dream, a wish rather: To become real. An easy thing to see, if anyone even tried to talk to him even for a moment, they would see it.

Being taken by this darkness was something of a dream come true, after all, the darkness wouldn't take a puppet if the heart wasn't real. With that thought he willed his eyes to open, after an arduous fight, he won. He was able to open his eyes. Looking aroud, however, he found that even with them he couldn't see anything, not even his hands in front of his face.

"So this must be true darkness," he said to himself. He had some control before, but Riku knew that true darkness could never be controlled. It had a mind of its own, just like real light. Still knowing that he was in _true_ darkness, it disturbed him. If he was dead then wouldn't his mind be gone? If he was dead, then why did he still have his body, he could still feel his physical being. Every whisk of his hair brushing his cheek, his legs holding his body upright, now that his feet were on some form of ground, and his eyes moving looking for anything that could be seen.

The puppet knew that he still lived. He didn't know if he should be joyful for that he still lived, nor should he be sad. For there was nothing for a copy to live for. The more he thought about it, the happier he became. This was one step to becoming real. He didn't know how he would do it, but he knew that he would try.

"I have to get out of here, where ever here is…" he promised to himself. It wasn't long before he finally did see something, a speck of light. He started to run, and run. But no matter how fast he was nor for how long he ran, it never came closer. Riku almost cried out in anguish. Was this someone's idea of a joke?

"Hello Riku." Said a voice.

His eyes darted around as he attempted to locate where the voice had come from. He never would have thought that the light was a person, much less that which he once fought for. Fake memories poured into his mind, and at last when he got his voice to work he said, "Naminé... What? But… Didn't I_ fade_ or whatever happens to puppets?"

"No," Replied Naminé, "Sora stopped that process"

"Sora?"

"I don't understand it either. But when he stopped you from fading…he made you half real."

He gave her a look like he didn't believe her. She sighed, and took his hand. His face went red, but she didn't seem to notice as she placed it on his chest. "Do you feel that?" She asked softly. At first there was nothing and he was about to ask what this was about, when he did feel something. It was almost not even there. A heart beat, a real heart beat. Warmth filed his chest.

"What do you mean by half real?" He inquired.

"Sora _is_ only human, what he did, he shouldn't have been able to do. Like I said before I don't understand it. But I do know that because of it, if you let me, I could make you a normal life. With real people, on a world that doesn't know heartless or darkness yet."

"Whats the catch?"

"First, all the memories you have most of them are fake, and so I would take them back."

"And secondly?"

"The heartless will follow you. I would like to send you somewhere they would never find, but that's not possible, if I know of it, then the heartless can find it. The heartless can find worlds that have anyone that holds darkness in their heart. But there are many, many different worlds. With the world I plan to send you, they will have to go though many. It would take years for them to make it to you."

He looked at her, there was only truth in her eyes. He could see that she was sad but he couldn't say what about. It was either became someone different or fade to darkness. Both Sora and Naminé did so much for him, could he really throw it away? The heartless would come anyway. Maybe he could help that world that he would become a part of. Maybe he could save those people or at least some of them. It was better than nothing.

"One more thing," said Naminé, "I can't tell you it, the worlds forbid me, but I can get you a real weapon. "

"A keyblade?"

"I can't tell, but no, it's better than that, for half a person at least." A tear ran down her cheek, "This is good bye."

And that was all he knew.

I hope it that it wasn't that bad.

I'm changing ages here,

Sora, Kairi are going to be 10 at the start of Kingdom Hearts, Riku 11.

So that means Sam and Danny are 11 when he gets his powers.

Please tell me what you think, really what you think. The good, the bad, should I start over, was it to short, did I move it to fast. All that staff, I need to know.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dark, the only light coming though the window from the full moon. From what could be seen in the small room, was a dresser, dirty clothes littering the floor and a small bed on the far side of the room. In that said bed was a small framed teenage boy. The boy, not yet a man, had black hair that was tossed around in his sleep. At some point in his sleep he had kicked off the blankets.

This boy was Danny Fenton, son of the famous Jack and Maddie Fenton. The youngest of the Fenton family and the only one that didn't have any memories before he was 11 years old. His family loved him and did their best to help him remember who he once was and all the good times, but the only things that came from the many therapy sessions were odd dreams that seemed out of this world.

Icy blue eyes opened, sleepy and only half awake, Danny thought of his dream. It had been happening more often now. His dreams coming more and more real as of late. Many nights there were the same dreams. In the dreams he would always be someone different. This boy seemed very familiar, but Danny couldn't quite put his finger on it. He did know that the boy had blue-green eyes with white hair.

Sadly Danny was too tired to think much because of his fight with Vlad earlier that night and the three evil pages of old English that needed to be translated, and were due the next day. Mr. Lancer obviously thought they had no life outside of school. Danny was only grateful that his older sister, Jazz, helped him, or it would have taken him days to get the first paragraph done. More than likely it would have been incorrect anyway.

The following morning went as any Wednesday morning would go for Maddie. Well… as normal as any day would go in the Fenton household anyway. Maddie would get up early for her family. Making coffee for Danny and packing lunch for Jazz. Maddie never minded though, it was her time to herself. To think about the week and the things that had been happening in the town. At the moment she was letting her mind wander as she fixed one of Jack's newest trinkets. It wouldn't blow up in his face now, but it wouldn't work either.

It wasn't long before she heard steps, she looked up expecting her daughter. Danny then rounded the corner, surprising his mother. Normally it was Jazz who was first out to talk with her in the morning.

"Danny, you're up early."

"Yeah," replied the tired teen, "I had an… odd dream. Couldn't get back to sleep after it."

Maddie nodded, she knew of his dreams. Sometimes he would scream in his sleep. She wished more then anything that there was something she could do for him. However when she did try something the dreams came more and more, becoming worse then ever the harder she tried. Both Danny and Maddie were happy to find the less you talk about it the better it got. The dreams slowly went a way for a few years.

Danny poured himself a cup of newly made coffee. He sat down across the table from his mother. Maddie didn't look in him in the eyes, not really knowing what to talk about. There were times when Maddie didn't think that Danny was her son. But that was ridiculous! Of course Danny was her baby!

Danny watched Maddie's internal conflict. More than half the time he never could guess what she was thinking about. Was there ever a time that he knew? No, not that he could think of anyway.

"Mom?" he called to break her thoughts. Maddie's eyes snapped in attention and looked at her only son, "Yes, dear?"

"Nothing…" he looked away, "I should get ready for school'"

"Please do, one more time late and the principal will suspend you."

* * *

Outside wasn't the nicest day, the sky was gray, threatening to rain soon. The smell of rain was lingering in the air.

A young woman sat her window. This goth child had mixed feelings about the rain. On one hand it would bring life. Her garden would get fresh water it needs and give her extra time in the morning. The down side it would also put a damper on her Danny's mood. She blushed at the thought, her Danny, Sam wished.

Sam decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to over think about something as commonplace as rain. She scanned the room over before getting up to look for her boots. Danny would be there any moment and neither of them could afford to be late again. The last thing she needed was Mr. Lancer calling her parents. Her grandmother could only defend Danny for so long.

After finding her shoes, she grabbed her spider backpack and made her way to the door. She smiled when she saw Danny waiting near her door.

'_He looks so cute'_ thought Sam, anyone could tell he didn't like being there. Then again everyone knows the Manson's didn't like him nor him being friends with their "Sammy-poo".

'_Poor Danny'_ she thought, '_it's only because he doesn't come from a normal family that they hate him so much.'_

"Morning Danny" Sam smiled, Danny jumped, not knowing she was there yet. "So it is" he replied, looking troubled.

Sam raised an eyebrow. She walked down the stairs and put her hand on his shoulder. They have become a lot more broad. He had gotten stronger over the year, spending so much time fighting, he would. Scars followed the strength. Sam had become very good at first aid while the time passed.

"Gee, no need to be so happy"

Danny scowled at her, "who can be happy with gray skies and teachers ready to suck your blood?"

"Teachers aren't vampires Danny"

"Right, vampires glitter in sunlight."

They both smiled, Sam knew that it would make him feel better, poking fun of Jazz's love for Twilight always made Danny feel better.

"Don't we have that history test today?" asked Danny.

"Yea, but if no one attacks the school, you can cram some of the notes in at lunch."

"You're saving my 'C' average"

"Don't I always?"

* * *

"SO!" started Pete, "if I was able to find a young body, girl, that is fit and likes most things dark, then maybe I could get Maleficent's heart to take over her! The same way as Ansem did to the white haired boy" Pete told the heartless. He turned quickly and pointed to a random creature of the dark. "And you! You will be the one that will find the girl, whom Maleficent will be reborn into. You have five days. Good luck" and with that Pete walked off.

The little heartless stood there for a moment, looking though the worlds it had once seen. No one fit the profile that its master had wanted. The little heartless world have to find a new world, with helpfully better luck. The heartless twitched its antenna before melting into the ground, in search of the vessel needed.

* * *

I worked long and hard on this. The first few chapters I had were lost in a notebook and started in a collage, didn't have time to look for it. So I tried again. Please tell me what you think! Mean or not. I need the help.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before the rains came. Thunder and lightning followed shortly after. If anything bad were to happen, today would be the day, or so thought Danny. He had the feeling something bad was going to happen, and whatever it was, it would change his whole world.

"Danny, my hair is on fire.'

"You don't have hair tuck."

Tucker responded by biting into his mystery meat sandwich the school was serving that day. Sam glanced at her lunch, how did Tucker keep that discolored mockery of food down? She gagged at the mere thought of it. Perhaps the sound that she made was what took Danny from his thoughts. Or maybe tucker's lunch, the smell of it could wake the dead; the lunch lady would be proud.

"My god Tuck, what are you eating?" asked Danny, his face was becoming a shade of green.

"Lunch, duh."

"Glad to see your with us again," Sam replied in a very teacher like manner, one that made Danny feel like he did something wrong. Danny's once green tinted skin went pink as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. His thoughts have distracted him before, but none as much as they have as of late.

Sam smiled as Danny had cute childish moment. Blushing she looked away not wanting Danny to see the shade of red she might be. She heard Tucker snicker and mumble something that sounded like "lovebirds". She kicked him under the table. He yelped, jumped, and then glared at her; Sam met his glare with her own glare. Danny, not knowing what just happened, just sat there looking at the two.

Sam turned to Danny, "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Lots of things"

"Come on Danny. You don't go deep in thought just like that. It had to be important."

"It's silly."

"Danny, try us." Tucker poked in to the conversation, rarely has he seen Danny ever think so hard. It was never by himself when he did think. It was normally elaborating aloud about homework or trying to think of a lie so his parents wouldn't think he was out when he grounded.

Danny didn't want to tell them, however, he had the feeling if he talked about it with them it would become real. The feeling was strong, telling him to stay away from dark places. Did his friends know or would they think him paranoid? They were his best friends; they knew all of his secrets and have been though life and death with him. They never wavered, they stood tall, and when he was an ass they kicked him, so he'd get off his high horse. He couldn't ask for better friends, but this time he wanted them to stay out of it. They would fight for him, claiming to be helpful and he would need them.

Whatever was approaching was different from anything they had ever fought before.

"I forgot." Danny said not looking at them, not wanting them to see the lie in his eyes.

Both Sam and Tucker mad faces at him. They knew he was lying, but there was nothing they could do. He wouldn't tell them unless he was ready, and knowing him, that would take some time.

"Sam, could I see those notes now?"

"Hmm? Yeah, sure." She replied as she dug though her backpack, and handed him her history notebook.

* * *

"Amity Park."

"Yeah,", said Donald, "it's a relevantly new world."

"So that means we know little to the nothing about this world," Sora stated.

"Basically"

Sora looked at the new world it was unlike most he had been too. Amity Park was round, but half was blue and green, a balance between water and land. The land was full green, healthy and life was the feeling you got from looking at it. You could clearly see the two halves of the world, while one was full of life the other seemed to glow, but this glow was not of life, but of something completely different, as if it were life's opposite. The glow was mostly one color: green. To Sora that half gave the same feeling as the Underworld, kinder but not by much.

"We should try to land in the living part," Goofy spook up.

"How do you know there's a living part?" asked Sora.

Goofy shrugged and smiled, "just a feeling."

Donald nodded to Goofy, this being one of the times where the goofball was right and didn't need to be questioned, mostly because they wouldn't get a straight answer from him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Tunnels of Darkness many heartless moved about, trying to open the way to the newest world. The leader could sense there was a worthy vessel near for the mistress. Even if it was wrong and there wasn't a vessel, there were still any hearts to be had.

* * *

A many thanks to BeccaMONSTER for editing this.

Also many thanks to TiFu for keeping me writing. To keep me going all I need is someone to push, that means sending me e-mails almost every day. .

AND it's only two days late, seeing I'm trying to get a chapter up on Sundays. Going to be late again next week!

And a little vote please, should I bring Riku into the fanfic?

Anyway, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

School had ended a while ago. Sam was walking to her room. She held a tray in her hands. Upon that tray was some light snacks and a few new black candles for her room. She loved the little light candles gave off. It could always lift her sprits when she needed it, and today she most definitely needed it. The school day hadn't gone well, not to mention the fact that Danny had been so quiet, it wasn't like him. But what weirded her out the most was the lack of paranormal activity. Not even Boxy had shown his face. It had been so long since the last time Amity Park had a ghost-attack free day. So long, that even her parents had gotten used to running and screaming for their lives daily.

Sam shook her head. No more thoughts about what was going on. She had to get her mind off the feeling she had that someone was watching her. She started getting fidgety; as she watched the sun sink lower and lower, the feeling grew stronger. The Goth girl abruptly took off to the only place she could finally feel relaxed in - the brightly lit greenhouse.

* * *

The hero of Amity Park was in his parent's lab, human form. With all the lights on, it was quite bright and with the constantly open portal it was even brighter. The portal made the whole place tinged with a slightly green hue. Danny was staring into the ever glowing depths of the ghost zone. He sat with his legs crossed in a meditative pose, mulling over the recent lack of attacks.

He knew he wasn't the only one feeling the dread that had been growing stronger every passing day for the last very weeks. He knew that whatever he was feeling, the rest of the undead population felt it too. Before when it wasn't that strong, everyone tried to act as if nothing was wrong and carried on as normal. But now, everyone had gone into hiding, even Vlad the Fruitloop! Could the spooks feel what humans and the living could not?

It irked Danny that none of his friends nor family had this irritable nagging in the back of their minds and that none of them even tried to understand it.

Danny slouched forward and rested his hurting head on his crossed arms. He was hungry but he didn't feel like getting up, though he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Mostly though he really didn't want to open the refrigerator, as he recently caught his dad tinkering with the kitchen appliances. Probably leaving a nasty mess for Danny to clean up.

Nasty...He could go to Nasty Burger! Didn't seem a bad idea, and maybe the food would help him think, or at least take his mind off his current predicament.

He nodded to himself. Food did help him think. Standing up, he let his alter ego take over. If anyone looked above the FentonWorks sign they would have seen the teen hero take off and leave the building.

* * *

Danny, flying high enough that no one could see him, was enjoying the freedom that being half dead allowed him to have. His worries temporarily forgotten, his mind was free, until he felt a sharp explosion of pain as his body was hit from behind. He was falling towards the ground, semi-conscious. Danny's reflexes kicked in and screeched to a halt before hitting the cement.

"Who did that!" he yelled to the sky, unable to find the one who attacked him. It was a cowardly move. Not even Vlad would do it, not unless he was mad at Danny for something.

Pain erupted from his spine, his eyes flew open in surprise. His instincts got him away from whatever was targeting him; he turned fast, needing to know who his opponent was. Danny didn't know what it was, but it wasn't a ghost! It wasn't that big, but it looked formidable. It's eyes were black and blank, wings came from it's back, deadly sharp claws for hands. But the oddest thing about it was the symbol on it's chest. Danny felt it looked familiar, but from where? Maybe a dream or something, or...maybe his pas-

The thing attacked! Danny dodged fluidly out of it's way, battle ready.

"What on Earth are you? You're obviously not a ghost, so what do you want?" he yelled at it.

The heartless didn't answer and attacked again. Danny hit it with his ghost ray, knocking it to the ground for a moment. It wasn't happy at that, not at all. It got up again, but this time it was faster and managed to plunge it's hand into Danny's chest.

His acid green eyes widened as the creature pushed past his skin and bones of his chest as if it wasn't there. He was paralysed and couldn't back away as it happened, it was too shocking and though he was in pain it was as if he was numbed from the inside out. The claws went feeling around for something. Danny could feel his heart beat faster and his lungs constricted as the creature seemed to find something.

Somehow this confused the winged heartless. The beating of this human's heart was much weaker than it should have been. It narrowed its eyes, the heart felt as if it wasn't complete, insubstantial.

It jumped back, and Danny was able to breathe again. He clenched his chest, feeling that there was no wound, but it still hurt substantially! He glared at the heartless, angry that he had been weak and couldn't do nothing to stop it if that attack was to kill him. The half dead boy got off the ground to attack it, this time to destroy whatever it was and end the fight when he noticed others like it started to rise up from the shadows.

Danny watched in horror as they multiplied right before his eyes. Before he knew it there was at least ten surrounding him, turning it into a very unfair fight. There was no way he would win this on his own. Best thing to do, run!

He tried to turn intangible and invisible as they attacked, but the heartless didn't follow the laws of any world. Though they shouldn't have been able to see him, let alone touch him, they could and very much did so. Danny had to hold a scream in, so many cuts! So much blood and ectoplasm leaking out of his grievous wounds. It hurt! Danny knew he had to escape, and soon. He glared at the heartless, there had to be a way. There is always a way, but he would have to use much more brain power then his C average mind had to find said way.

As he danced to avoid any more scrapes and gashes he tried hard to see the heartless' weakness. Oddly, it didn't take him long; the heartless didn't seem to have any sentient thought. They twitched and most of the time didn't seem like they knew what they were doing, not acting as one, but they still tried. It felt like one person was controlling them, and couldn't control more than one at a time...unless they were only attacking a single target. All he had to do was make it hard for them to attack him at the same time.

The ghost boy shot an ice beam at a random shadow before kicking it with his boot. It shattered and there was one less black monster to fight.

'Though somehow I don't think it's completely dead.' Thankfully the rest of the black...things didn't know what to do with one of their brethren dead and in a moment of shock Danny managed to slip away.

* * *

A very tall man watched the injured hero of Amity Park fly off. The kid knew the fight was impossible to win. But taking one by himself out was still much better than many other people could do. The teen was stronger and even smarter than so many people in other worlds. The kid had will, strong will to live and fight. It would be very bad if the heartless took his heart...

However there was something about the white haired, green eyed flying hero. There was something familiar about him and it was making the stranger very nervous. Though the stranger was sure he didn't know the boy, he wanted to know where the boy was from. This world was not his own, though the world did take to him. Quite well, in fact if he didn't know any better, the stranger would have dismissed Danny as a native to this...Amity Park.

Worlds had hearts and souls and could think for themselves. Some showed this more than others. Like this particular world, letting it's two halves cross over and mesh with the other half, with hopes that they'll make peace. From newspapers and other media that the people of this world got their news from, anyone could see that co-existence was a long ways away. But at least this world was trying when most were in a coma like state. Amity Park took the Phantom in and made him the one that would bring that peace.

So if that teen wasn't from this world, where was he from? How did he get here? Who helped him? If the darkness was unable to reach this world for a long time, then who or what did? Worlds couldn't bring people from other worlds, no matter how much that the world might need them. Worlds only had the power to like or dislike the people they already have. The people of the world would feel it's like or dislike and they would act on it.

Whomever had put that boy here had to have a very powerful magic and knowledge of worlds that would take strangers. The man took note to look into that later. Maybe Yen Sid would know?

* * *

Danny didn't know what to do. When he looked down he could see more and more of the black monsters spawning from who-knows-where! There wasn't anything he could do that didn't involve sacrificing himself to save townspeople for a minute before they would just be attacked by the monsters again. What could he do?

"Think, Danny!" He yelled at himself and hit his forehead in frustration. What could he do! What would Sam say? His eyes went wide. Sam! Was she okay? He knew he had to find her, before trouble found him again. She would have to be at home, her parents never let her out near dark. He had always hated that in winter, when the sun would set around five or before.

The teen changed direction to the rich area of town. Never before had his heart beat as fast as it did now. Never before was Danny so alive, filled with adrenaline. How ironic that it was in his ghost form. He could feel his hair sticking to his forehead as he raced to Sam's house.

Sam was surrounded by the heartless, nothing but a rack to defend herself with. Nothing that she had would work against them. All ghost hunting the Fentons made didn't work. In a desperate attempt to defend herself in the garden was where she was making her last stand, she kicked one heartless away from her foot, sending it flying. She smirked, as it shrieked at the sudden pain it developed. She swirled around to hit a smaller shadowed heart like it was a baseball. Sam watched as it broke through the glass roof. 'Home run.' she thought to herself and looked around. There were too many of them. All of them looked at her with what she thought was lust. They were going to do whatever it took to get her and if it came to it, she would die fighting.

"Danny!" Sam's eyes were on him when she knew he was coming. It was a feeling, something in her was made at peace when she felt him near. She always knew, but the violet eyed girl didn't know how or why. But this ability saved her a few times in the past and it might save her again. However this time it was her doom. The heartless took her when she looked up to see him. "No!" she screamed, and tried to get away. The claws dug into her skin, feeling was fading into cold numbness, and before to long she couldn't fight back. All she could do was cry, cry for what she didn't know was going to happen, cry for the pain, cry for what seemed to be the end.

"No! Danny!" Her pale hand shot from the heartless trying to reach Danny so that he might save her. Her love couldn't reach him and she was pulled into the shadows.

"SAM!" he screamed. He flew a fast as he possibly could, but by the time he was there it was too late. No, she was just so close! He was almost there! Why did lady luck hate him? "SAM!" he yelled yet again, punching the ground not caring if his body got hurt, not caring that his powers were going berserk. She was gone, why should he continue living? Sam the wonderful, gorgeous, sweet person that was always at his side no matter what? From the beginning of his memory she was there, helping him along the long path of life that seemed never ending.

'Sam...' was his last fading thought before blacking out. He never saw that all the heartless were gone, nor the man in black walk up to the small crater he had made.

* * *

Author Note: This chapter is by no means going the way I wanted it to go. I am so sorry it took so long to update. It's really hard to fight your own writing. To make it go a different way from how your writing wants it to go. And 2,463 words! It took a long time, so please R&R!

(Spell checker person: Nonsense! It's a wonderful story. All of you readers and especially reviewers of this great story agree with me, yes? Yes.)


End file.
